The ball
by twoidiotsinlove
Summary: Emma & Regina attend Storybrooke s ball... Starts out as friendship but the night is long ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually consider Snow a Swan Queen shipper but I couldn`t resist going with Porn-Snow instead so it ended up being kinda cracky with a serious start. I hope you like it anyways ;) (Kinda post 4B but ignoring the finale, pretty much everyone`s just happy and OQ and CS are not existent :D)**

Regina sat at the corner booth at Granny`s playing with her bottle of root beer and starring out the window. She was done watching Storybrooke`s citizens perform traditional dances to the soft tones of 90s music accompanied by back-to-adulthood August who was playing a wooden flute.

"He probably carved it out of his own nose", she thought bitterly.

Granny`s diner had turned into a place that showed hardly any similarities to the daylight restaurant it actually was. The fairest of them all herself had been planning the ball for weeks and put her heart into creating the atmosphere of a typical ball in the Enchanted Forest. She had arranged for the floor to be scrubbed until it could almost be used as a mirror and hundreds of different coloured candles had been put up around the room. When Regina had entered the diner half an hour ago Mary Margaret had just been about to place the last rainbow coloured magic light beaming proudly. Now Regina just wished Emma would show up already and save her from the humiliating situation she had brought her into.

"That Swan and her charms will get me into an early grave", she thought thinking back to what had happened four hours ago in her office.

* * *

 _Regina was filing her tax work, sitting behind her desk dressed in her favourite suit and wearing glasses to avoid confusing the numbers. She was just about to consider whether Archie`s new therapy project involving some sort of cricket game was worth the sum he had asked for when a soft knock startled her._

 _"_ _Come in", she called not expecting to see Emma enter the room._

 _"_ _Hey Regina, am I interrupting?", the blonde asked still standing in the doorframe, a bag of takeout in her left hand._

 _"_ _Yes dear, you are but I have to admit I am quite glad for an excuse to take a break"_

 _Emma smiled and closed the door behind her aware of the contrast between this situation and the moment a month ago when she had stood outside of Regina`s door, the other woman shutting her out. They had come far since that day._

 _"_ _I brought you lunch, thought you could use a little energy boost." She set the bag with food from Regina`s favourite diner on the desk. "I gotta leave again right away, there has been some sort of vandalizing in the convent."_

 _"_ _Leroy?" Regina asked, remembering that it had taken a whole month to get his graffiti painted broken heart off the entry door._

 _"_ _I guess so but you never know with Blue. She hardly makes clear announcements."_

 _Regina nodded in agreement. Even now that she and the fairy should be working for the same side she could not find it in herself to trust her. Maybe it was because of how unfair she had treated Tinkerbell or maybe it was because she was always there suspiciously fast when anything bad was about to happen but something was certainly shady about her._

 _"_ _Well you better head out then, it is going to rain soon."_

 _Emma nodded and with a "See you later" she was out of the door again. Regina furrowed her brow. She could not recall why she would be seeing the blonde later. With a shrug she forgot her confusion and opened the bag retrieving a small box of kale salad and a tiny package with dressing and set it on the desk. She was about to put the bag into the trash can when she noticed a tiny yellow sticky note still left at the bottom of it. She reached into the bag to get it out and unfolded the paper._

 _"_ _Go to the ball with me if I`m wrong but your name is Queen SmartAssSweetyPie right?"_

 _Regina stared at the note in disbelief. A smile tucked at her lips but she ignored it and picked up the phone to tell Emma she was the biggest idiot she ever had the misfortune of meeting. After it rang five times Regina hung up._

 _"_ _Invites me to the ball and is unreachable for my rejection", she muttered to herself as she poured the dressing over her salad. She took the small plastic fork that had come along with it and started eating._

 _Slowly a thought crept into her mind. She had to admit to herself at least some part of her was flattered she had been invited to the ball. In the curse years no one could ever stop her from attending any event but as soon as it had broken she had always been left out. What was even worse was that she understood it. Who would want to have her at their party, the woman who had thrown them in her dungeon, murdered their family and destroyed their lives._

 _Emma was the one who had made the first exception. The welcome back party for her and Mary Margaret. She remembered it quite clearly how Emma had called her and invited her to it asking her to bring some of her lasagna because Henry had apparently praised it quite often. She remembered that she had felt lonely that evening, not fitting in with the rest. It was all so very different now. And she had Emma to thank for it. Regina had made all the effort to change, to learn, to redeem herself but it was Emma who had given her a second chance and Emma who had believed in her when no one else would. Her and Henry. She smiled thinking of the two and decided she was ready to give "fitting in" a second try. Determined she picked up the phone again and dialed Emma`s number. She picked up almost right away._

 _"_ _Sorry about earlier. I was still in the car. What`s up Queen SmartAssSweetyPie?"_

 _Regina could hear Emma`s teasing grin through the phone and rolled her eyes smiling._

 _"_ _My name is Regina. Meet me at Granny`s at 7:30."_

* * *

It was almost 8 pm by now. Regina was about to call Emma when a familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Madame Mayor, will you hold this while I head for the dance floor?"

Regina looked up, her head a little dizzy from the beer she had gulped down rather quickly but still sober enough to recognize the person who was standing in front of her holding out her hand.

"Miss Swan. This was the worst pick up line I have ever heard and I am telling you Dr. Whale did try a few."

She didn`t even have to say anything else, her raised eyebrows told a whole story. "Also where the hell have you been?"

Emma ducked her head a little looking like a lost puppy. "Well my explanation includes a runaway nun and a dwarf who almost drowned in a puddle so I would suggest I tell you on the dancefloor."

Regina reached for her forehead and groaned but nodded anyway. Emma`s face lit up in an instant.

"Alright Emma but if you step on my feet only once I will not hesitate to poof you right into the river under the Troll bridge."

"Got it" Emma smiled reassuringly still holding out her hand.

Regina hesitated for a moment. What was it that made this all seem like such a big deal to her? It was merely a dance. Or was it? She decided to let the thought go and let her hand slide into Emma`s, feeling her soft, warm skin beneath hers. Emma was still grinning foolishly and it seemed like she was about to burst into a song and turn the situation into a musical. Regina shook her head lightly to get rid of the thought and got up from her seat to follow Emma to the rather small dance floor.

Archie who had for some unexplainable reason gotten the job to moderate the evening was just announcing the next song as they chose a place in the corner not wanting to draw all the attention to them. "And now the uhm world famous Taylor Swift with `I know places`. I suggest you all try out some Rumba to it." He smiled shyly, relieved he hadn`t made any major mistakes in his announcement.

"Are we seriously going to dance Rumba to some cheesy new age song now, Miss Swan?"

"It`s Emma. And yes we are", the blonde replied with a grin. She gently laid her free right hand on Regina`s back and started moving, taking the other woman along with her.

 _You stand with your hand on my waistline  
It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight_

The song didn`t perfectly fit the dance so it took them a while to adjust but as the chorus started they fell perfectly into the rhythm as if it were the most natural thing in the world, just the two of them dancing like nothing else mattered for a moment.

 _Baby I know places we won't be found and  
They'll be chasing their tails trying to track us down_

Regina couldn`t stop herself from talking for long.

"So are you going to tell me about the drowning dwarf or am I just here to quietly follow your lead?", she asked arching her brow but unable to hide a soft smile.

 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love_

"You did tell me to lead once don`t you remember?" Emma winked, raising her arm for Regina to turn. The brunette obeyed rolling her eyes. "That was when we were stuck on a mystery island with Henry`s evil grandpa."

"Alright alright" Emma gave in, leaning closer to Regina so she didn`t have to shout. "So I was right about Leroy. Apparently it was the anniversary of his and sister Astrid`s meeting at the top hill tonight. You ever heard that story?"

"Yes" Regina answered smiling as a memory came back to her. "Henry told me all about it when he got the fairytale book from Mary Margaret. That was before-", she stopped considering whether to share the sadder part of the memory with Emma as well. She looked into the emerald green eyes of the other woman and saw such sincere interest in them she realized that if there was anyone she could truly trust it was the very woman she was looking at in this moment. "It was before I told him it all wasn`t real. Before I broke his heart." She swallowed and looked away from the blonde suddenly both ashamed for what she did and for exposing her emotions. It made her feel naked and vulnerable.

"Hey", Emma said softly, "Regina. You thought it was what you had to do back then. You were in a dark place. I might not know what it felt like but I do know what it is like to be tempted into darkness. I almost shot the one best friend of my childhood because of it if it weren`t for you. You had no one there to stop you Regina. You made it out of the dark place anyway. You fought so damn hard and you know that you are not this person anymore right?"

Regina looked up seeing the concern in Emma`s eyes. The person who understood her so well.

"I know" she whispered suddenly not daring to speak any louder. "But sometimes I am scared Henry will always blame me for it."

A single tear slipped down Regina`s face-

"No." Emma simply answered not a single doubt in her voice. "Henry loves you so much and he understands what you have been through, you know he read it all."

She did. "Sometimes I wish he hadn`t", she whispered again now too ashamed to look Emma in the eyes.

"I get that but it also gave him a chance to understand why you did what you did. And he has seen you redeem yourself. Every step of the way. From your sacrifice at the well to your sacrifice at the border to going friggin undercover with the Queens-of-darkness-squad. He might not say it because he is a cool teen now but Regina he is so proud of you."

The brunette had tears streaming down her face by now but she was smiling.

"Thank you Emma" she merely whispered out with a broken voice feeling the sincerity she saw in Emma`s eyes warm her whole soul.

 _In the dead of night, your eyes so green  
(I know places)  
And I know for you it's always me_

The music was just fading out and so they stopped moving just looking at each other. Regina huffed out a breath and decided to give in to what she realized had been due for quite some time. She leaned closer to rest her head on Emma`s shoulder and gently laid her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly. Emma seemed startled for a second but closed her arms around Regina`s waist holding her and breathing in a scent of soft, sweet perfume.

"It`s been about damn time", she whispered knowing that whatever it was she and Regina had, they were coming closer to finally accepting its existence.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed for the next dance as well, Regina having forgotten their deal for only one dance and Emma not reminding her of it.

"And now some Chachacha to the song 'Don't sorry' … no wait", Archie paused struggeling to read his own handwriting, "uhm I meant 'Don't worry' by Madcon of course" Blushing he took a seat again and the first beats of the song filled the room.

 _I'll take you to the future  
Forget about the past  
You can keep all of your secrets  
I swear that I won't ask_

Emma began to move again, quicker this time, somehow remembering the ChaChaCha steps she had learned ages ago. She smiled at Regina who still seemed a little melancholic but smiled back nevertheless. The blonde decided this was her chance to test out the mayor's skills and so she tried every twist and turn she could possibly remember, Regina following without problem. It showed that she had experience from the Fairytale balls she had been forced to attend in her past.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a dancer to be honest", Regina breathed out a little exhausted from the turning, relieved when Emma went back to the basic step.

"Well that is because you took me for a lost street rat when we first met only because I couldn't keep up with your excessive knowledge of wine and other overly expensive spirits."

"I won't deny it. Someone who has never even heard of Bordeaux clearly has no taste."

Emma rolled her eyes and lead Regina into another turn.

 _Let go of all your trouble  
I don't care where you_'ve been

 _The only thing that matters now  
is where the night will end_

"Yeah but you gotta understand, you wearing that tight pencil skirt was slightly distracting. I couldn't have concentrated on the drink even if I had wanted to" As soon as she had said those words Emma wondered what the hell had been in the punch Henry had convinced her to try earlier. This was absolutely going to get her a slap by the brunette in her arms.

Surprisingly Regina replied with a smirk and came closer to Emma's ear to whisper: "I have always had certain…seduction skills"

By now Emma was absolutely sure she had gone out of her mind or if she hadn't then Regina clearly had, making sexual comments in the middle of Granny's dinner.

As long as she had Regina in her arms she couldn't really pinch herself to see if she was dreaming though. There was only one other way to see whether she was still sane: Testing her boundaries further.

"Go homo or go home" she thought, only faintly doubting whether that was the actual saying.

Slowly she let her hand slide down Regina's back fully aware of the soft and beautiful curves of the other woman's body. She didn't get far before her ears rang with Regina's complaint.

"Emma! Where you have your hand right now is neither my back nor considered appropriate."

Emma was only slightly disappointed since the other woman's anger at least meant she wasn't dreaming.

"I give you one more second to remove your hand or I can guarantee you you will wake up with holes in all your socks."

It was meant as a threat but Emma burst out laughing thinking about the fact that she only had one pair of socks without holes left in her closet anyway.

"Sure 'Gina", she replied still grinning but let go of the other woman's behind anyway.

 _Oh we can own the night  
don't worry 'bout a thing _

Emma was still trying to come up with a less sexual topic to talk about when the music suddenly faded out and Archie's voice echoed through the hall.

"Dear citizens of Storybrooke!", he began but Emma didn't get a chance to listen.

"I wish I had brought him over as a cricket, he might have been less talkative", Regina whispered harshly causing Emma to snort.

"He hasn't even finished his first sentence"

"Oh I know dear and I wish he wouldn't."

"Shhhh", Hook and Rumple protested simultaneously. The two were standing in a tight embrace next to them and seemed eager to listen to the town's shrink who was currently giving a long synthesis on why Storybrooke's community was strong and beautiful and why his new cricket game therapy would be a great idea to further strengthen the team spirit.

Emma would have been bored to death if it weren't for the brunette standing next to her, for some reason still holding her hand, looking so annoyed it was all the entertainment she could have wished for. After a few minutes of Regina's eyerolling and grumbling Archie finally switched to a more interesting topic.

"Now I am happy to announce that the buffet is open!"

Everyone in the room started cheering wildly as if they had never heard greater news in their lives.

"Come on let's check it out!" Emma said almost jumping in excitement for food. Regina rolled her eyes yet again but followed Emma's lead, her hand still holding on to hers. She told herself it was perfectly reasonable, she couldn't risk Emma storming the buffet now could she? After all she was the one responsible for it since Mary Margaret had busied herself with the decoration.

As the two reached the upper end of the 20 feet long buffet table, Regina found herself a little excited as well although for a different reason than Emma.

"I do want to see your reaction to what I organized" she said side eyeing the blonde and watching her face go from an excited stare to a grin of joy so bright it made all lighting unnecessary. Emma did not know where to look. There were bear claws and grilled cheese and all sorts of unhealthy food to her heart's desire. She turned around to face Regina.

"You did not?" She asked still beaming in disbelief.

Regina smiled feeling glad she had decided to come along to the ball as she wouldn't have witnessed this moment otherwise.

"I did. Just take it as a repayment for being my motivator when I had to do paper work all day long. Kale salad and root beer got me through it. Now go ahead and get all the food as long as you don't have your equally horrible son battling you for it"

There was no need to say another word and Emma immediately grabbed a plate and filled it with as much food as she could fit on it. When she was content with her choice she searched for a place to sit and found that Regina had already joined her son and her parents in one of the booths. She squeezed herself into the row next to Henry and Regina causing the brunette to groan. Emma was about to start devouring one of the bear claws when she got interrupted.

"Now I forgot about it earlier but will you share your story from today, Emma?"

She looked startled for a second until realizing Regina was talking about what happened at the convent.

To clear up confusion Regina added: "I told them all I know already."

"Well alright then", Emma set the bearclaw back onto the plate. "So when I got to the convent the first thing I noticed was Tink standing in front of the entry door, a camera in her hand and smiling widely."

"Wait" Henry interrupted, unable to follow. "But Tink doesn`t even live in the convent right?"

"Right kid" Emma nodded and ruffled Henry's hair, much to his embarrassment. "She was there for some sort of business with Blue but she stayed for something else. When I got up to her and asked what was going on she just kept laughing. 'This is a day to remember' she said, pointing in the direction in which her camera was directed as well. Oh you guys won't believe what I saw there" Emma made a dramatic pause enjoying the attention and smiling at Henry's widened eyes being practically glued to her lips.

"Well there was Leroy holding hands with Astrid both of them running away and at first I thought they were just trying to get away as fast as possible without further reason but the highlight of it all was Blue coming after them with a broom in her hands actually cursing and throwing magical blasts at them."

While Henry had already completely lost it, almost lying beneath the table at the thought, Regina was mostly confused.

"So there wasn't any vandalism after all now was there?", she asked eyebrows raised.

"Nope, Blue had merely needed me to catch her beloved Astrid which of course I did not help with. Who'd want to stand in the way of true love" she stated winking at her parents. "The whole thing ended in a disaster when one of Blue's magic blasts actually hit Leroy and turned him into a hedgehog."

Even Snow, used to face all sorts of magical creatures with indifference and a plan, showed signs of confusion now.

"It would have been cute but sadly he was right above a puddle when it happened so with a splash he dropped into it and that was the part when he almost drowned."

"You cannot be serious." Regina's eyebrows were about to disappear into the ceiling.

"So that's when you did your savior thing am I right?" Henry asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Indeed kid. Well my saving consisted of sprinting over and ruining my shirt by getting tiny Leroy out of the puddle."

"Technically it is Mom's shirt though." Henry corrected.

"Wait what?" Mary Margaret seemed confused and possibly traumatized thinking of possible reasons why the two would be sharing their clothes.

Emma decided to ignore her and went on. "Right kid", she replied without giving further explanation as to why she was still wearing the stolen shirt. Mostly because she didn't know either. "Anyway in the end Blue had indeed succeeded in stopping Astrid's breakout since she seemed less interested in having a hedgehog as a companion."

"Understandable." David nodded and groaned out loud when Mary Margaret's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Not even slightly!" she claimed. "Especially you should know better, Charming! True love comes in all forms, animals not excluded from it!"

"But-" Charming tried to protest yet again. Snow's threatening stare made him reconsider. Emma sighed and decided to finish her story rather quickly before a family fight or worse a whole war would be started.

"So in the end I had to transform Leroy back to his human form and then I hurried here right away." She smiled at Regina.

Henry furrowed his brows. "But Mom since when can you transform people into stuff and the other way around?"

"I taught her", Regina simply stated, a proud smile tucking at her lips. Snow was now starring wide eyed at her.

"You already know she is giving me magic lessons, Mom", Emma said quickly trying to get her mother's attention away from the brunette. Mary Margaret was hardly impressed and kept starring at Regina and it seemed like she was fighting with herself considering whether to say something or not.

"Are magic lessons a metaphor?" she finally asked giving her best threatening death stare.

"GRANDMA!" Henry cried out not really wanting to hear an answer to the question.

David looked confused not understanding what magic lessons could be a metaphor for while Regina's cheeks were turning a dark crimson.

"Okay guys let's just eat." Emma said, blushing as well, and was relieved when after a few seconds of silence Snow gave up and went back to eating her raspberry cake.

* * *

Emma was just finishing her third bear claw when Regina rose from her seat and looked down on her.

"Emma?", she began, bringing the blonde to focus her attention on her. "If you can survive the loss of a few bites of this pure sugar disaster would you dance with me again?"

While Emma was still surprised by the question Henry's face had lit up in half a second.

"Yeah Mom don't worry I'll take care of your bear claw", he said snatching Emma's plate.

Regina gave him a playfully threatening glare.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you have had three chocolate sprinkled donuts in the last twenty minutes I am fairly certain that is enough"

Emma raised from her seat joining Regina's side. "Yeah kid, you gotta take care of your health", she added, winking triumphantly.

Henry groaned watching his mothers join forces against him.

"I liked you guys better when you were less obviously married."

Yet again his two mothers were united in their reaction starring at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma and Regina arrived at the dance floor the Storybrooke orchestra was playing an upbeat instrumental song and so they got back into the chachacha rhythm, their hands softly intertwined and Emma holding Regina gentlier than any men at the balls in the Enchanted forest had ever done. They danced and turned until soon the song faded and the first tones of Lauren Aquilina's "Fools" started playing. It was not what either of them had anticipated although Regina came to realize she should have expected Snow to include at least a view romantic pieces for some traditional waltzing. They stood still for a second but then they adjusted their pace and fell into a rhythm slowly swaying to it.

 _Those hardest to love need it most  
I watched our bodies turn to ghosts_

Regina felt herself ease into the dance and so her objection only came out as a soft whisper against the shoulder she was almost leaning on by now. "We should probably just go back to our seats."

 _And so it all boils down to this  
We've got our aim but we might miss  
We are too fragile just to guess_

When Emma did not reply Regina gave in to the moment and let the tension fall from her, her body naturally moving along to the melody.

"Now will you tell me where you learned how to dance, Emma?"

Her voice was merely a soft whisper against Emma's ear and the blonde smiled wondering when the distance between them had disappeared into thin air. She blushed slightly not sure how to answer the question. It was a sensitive subject and she hated to be vulnerable especially towards people she cared about and, as she was slowly admitting to herself, she did indeed care damn much about Regina. Emma thought back to their embrace earlier and how Regina had confided in her. She wanted to return the favour, return the promise of trust and so she decided to tell the truth.

"Lilly", she whispered.

Regina tilted her head backwards to look Emma in the eye. "THE Lilly? Back when she was your best friend I assume?"

Emma tried to hold Regina's gaze but ended up looking to the ground anyhow.

She nodded softly. "Best friend and first love", she thought to herself. What an irony it was that she never got to declare her affection for Lilly, not even to herself and now here she was 20 years later dancing with Regina.

 _And I've been in this place before  
Fine as we are but we want more  
That's human nature at it's best_

Not that she had hidden feelings for her or anything. Just… stuff she never got to say. Apologies she never got to make. Thank yous that never left her mouth. Her Mom would probably call this her second chance. Then again Mary Margaret was pretty big on giving new chances considering she gave Regina about 300 ones until she was actually as unwise as to let her cast a curse over her entire kingdom. Obviously no one could have forseen that. At least not someone as goodhearted as her bird lover of a mother. Either way Emma did indeed have a chance to say all these things now but she feared Regina would just declare her an idiotic emotional puppy and stop dancing with her. And she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

 _I don't want you to go  
But I want you so_

Henry was sitting at a table rather close to his slow dancing Moms and tried not to stare but peak out from behind his glass. He was a little embarrassed, Ruby had called him a tomato just a minute ago, but also a little proud that his mission had actually worked out. He had been secretely trying to get the two together for a while now, giving them a nudge in the right direction now and then. When he saw Regina turn her head in his direction he quickly looked away. Instead he focused his gaze on the people who shared his table. He had actually wanted to bring Ava but she was off on an overnight trip in the woods with her brother so in the end he had come together with his grandparents who were still sitting opposite of him. Oddly enough Snow and Charming had hardly danced so far. When Henry noticed his grandmother's facial expression that moment he nearly burst out laughing. Snow was watching Emma and Regina dance with a dark glare in her eyes Henry would have never thought the princess of goodness was even capable of.

"Relax" he said, trying to get her attention. "It's just a dance."

Snow shook her head as to get rid of whatever thoughts had been clouding her mind.

"You are right, honey" She tried to cheer up, grabbing her glass of sparkling wine and, much to her husband's surprise, gulped it down in one go.

Emma and Regina were still moving slowly, not turning anymore but staying right in place, holding each other in a tight embrace, lost in the music and lost in each other.

 _Friends, I watched us as we changed  
The feelings in my headspace rearranged_

The moment Emma felt the soft singing voice sink into her she suddenly realized it. It was like finding the damn missing puzzle piece but not while searching for it but while peacefully vacuuming the floor. It all made such sense suddenly. Emma thought back to the mine incident and how her heart had beaten out of place when Regina had come incredibly close. She thought about the moment she had touched Regina and the hat had started working purple sparks of magic flying from it and a soft warm tingling rushing through her body, the first time she had felt magic at all. She thought about all the times she had looked into Regina's eyes and felt something she couldn't quite place.

"Damn it, I am in love with Regina freaking Mills", she thought and as soon as she had formed the thought she knew there was no turning back. She had to put that damn puzzle piece where it belonged. She had to make Regina see. She had to believe, like she had been taught by her mother and like her mother had been taught by Regina herself, that there was hope for love after all.

 _I want you more than I've wanted anyone  
Isn't that dangerous?_

Emma was still dancing softly but internally shaking now, scared of rejection, scared of being pushed away.

"Regina?", she asked softly.

The brunette had to force herself to focus and not get lost in Emma's sparkling emerald eyes. She raised her right brow waiting for her to continue. The blonde still held her gaze, her voice merely a soft whisper.

"I just wanna avoid to raise your anger and get poofed into the forest or something so I'm gonna warn you. I will…"

Emma stopped, not being able to finish her sentence as her eyes wandered from Regina's deep brown eyes to her beautiful and tempting lips. "I want to…" she began again, the song still playing in the background but drowned out by the beating of her heart.

 _The anticipation before the kiss  
Mirrored in my shaking lips  
Oh god I feel so unprepared_

"This is ridiculous", Regina thought and there clearly must have been something in the punch or maybe it was the guitar tones and the soft voice singing _Tell me what we choose_ in the background but whatever it was it made her whisper "Stop talking Emma" as she grabbed the blonde's suit and tugged her down to meet her in a kiss. They both felt it this time, the warmth rushing through their bodies as they held on never wanting to let go of each other. Their kiss made the world stop. Literary. There had been a power breakdown and all the lights were out, the music leaving the room to an awkward silence.

When Emma opened her eyes still dizzy from the adrenaline and the soft warmth of Regina's lips she found herself in a situation that made her burst out laughing bringing a very confused Regina to open her eyes as well. They were the only couple left standing on the dance floor dramatically illuminated by the hundreds of candle lights Mary Margaret had insisted on placing in the hall to create a fitting mood for a romantic ball. Little had she known they were going to get their attention after her daughter and Regina broke the electricity system with their little make out session. Snow had raised from her chair and starred at her daughter who still had her arms wrapped tightly around Regina's waist.

The blonde bent down towards Regina to whisper "Did we really just break Storybrooke's electricity system?"

"It appears so", Regina replied smirking and taking in the situation.

"Well Madam Mayor as the Sheriff I think I have a professional suggestion on how to fix this", Emma said grinning her widest smile and wiggling her eyebrows. Regina rolled her eyes at her ridiculous behavior but smiled nevertheless.

"Do you dear?", she replied pulling Emma even closer.

"I do", Emma whispered and closed in the distance between them once again to capture Regina's lips in another kiss. She smiled as Regina eased into their embrace running her hands up on Emma's shoulders into her hair.

Distantly she heard Henry shout out "I knew it. Archie, I was right all along!" and Emma broke the kiss for a moment to see Regina smile at her happy of his approval. When she heard her mother scream "IT'S PORN DAVID, IT`S PORN" though Emma completely lost it and laughed out loud her eyes still focused on the brunette in her arms who was now smirking. Only now did Emma realize the lights had really started working again and the music had restarted.

 _And we love like fools_

Regina looked at her and said "Had I known the fairest of them all would be shocked this easily I would have thought of a revenge this enjoyable years ago!"

Emma smiled and rested her head on Regina's shoulder closing her eyes and holding on tightly as the music slowly faded out.

* * *

Because both women had drank some root beer during the night, Emma walked Henry and Regina home after the ball had ended at midnight. They were walking through the deserted streets of Storybrooke quietly breathing in the cool night air until Henry broke the silence.

"So Emma do you want to like stay over or something?" he asked smiling at his Mom.

"WHAT?" Both women almost shouted out simultaneously.

"Kid I'm not sure that woul-"

"be appropriate." Regina finished for her. "Why would you even get this idea, you know very well Emma has her own place to stay at-"

"Alright Moms please chill. It's not like I want you guys to marry right away or something, just I thought it would be nice to have breakfast together and stuff. I could make pancakes."

There was a long silence while Emma waited for Regina to respond. In the end it was not her place to make a decision.

"Well I suppose it would be alright if she would come over in the morning. If you would like to of course."

"I would love to." Emma said smiling brightly. She ruffled her kids hair and bumped Regina's shoulder. "He has got your persuasive power."

"Yes and your stubborn head."

"I can hear you guys you know" Henry called out from the side. They had arrived in front of the mansion by now.

"I'm just gonna go ahead inside. See you tomorrow Mom" and with that Henry disappeared inside and left the two women standing in the cold unsure what to do next.

Emma just looked at Regina realizing she was even more beautiful now, her skin only eluminated by the soft moon light. She did not quite know what to do, she had never been good with goodbyes whether it were the big ones or the little ones. She had hardly ever had anyone to say goodbye to though anyway, hardly anyone she cared about anyway. Her goodbye with Neal had been rather unpleasant and the last moments at the town line even worse for some reason. She tried to chase the thoughts away focusing on Regina's face right now instead as it did not show sorrow and sadness but something else entirely. She could not quite pinpoint what it was, maybe something like happiness but for sure it made Regina look different. Even more beautiful. Emma wondered how she had deserved for her life to change like this. Somehow she now had a whole family she cared about, she had a lovely kid, she had parents and she had Regina. Whatever role she was meant to have in her life. But Emma felt it was going to be a significant one. She had changed her life and was still doing it. The blonde reached out and gently took Regina's hands in hers. She looked right into Regina's beautiful hazel eyes and said the only thing that did not seem stupid to her:

"Thank you."

Those two words were meant for the dance and for the kiss she still felt tingling on her lips but they also held so much more. She meant them with all her heart and hoped Regina felt that somehow. Smiling sheepishly she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow then" She did a little awkward wave, turned around and walked away. She never saw the smile that slowly crept across Regina's face and stayed there long after she had shut the door to 108 Mifflin street.


End file.
